Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)
center|700px Jak wytresować smoka 2 (ang. How to Train Your Dragon 2) - sequel filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka, produkcji Dreamworks Animation. Głosy głównym bohaterom ponownie podłożą Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, TJ Miller i Kristen Wiig. Obsada polska na razie nieznana. Szczegóły na temat sequelu pojawiły się już w październiku 2010 roku. Serial "Jeźdźcy Smoków ", który swoją amerykańską premierę miał jesienią 2012 roku, jest wprowadzeniem do fabuły sequelu. Film odbędzie swoją światową premierę 13 czerwca 2014 roku, zaś w Polsce tydzień później - 20 czerwca 2014 roku. Do polskiej premiery zostało Fabuła Przyjaciele, jeźdźcy smoków, chętnie oddają się zabawom ze swoimi pupilami, zwłaszcza wyścigom. Podczas jednego z nich odkrywają tajemniczą lodową jaskinię, skrywającą przejście do innego świata pełnego dzikich smoków oraz poznają tajemniczego Smoczego Jeźdźca Valkę. Okazuje się, że Berk oraz cały smoczy świat są zagrożone. Rozpoczyna się walka o pokój... Jednocześnie na Czkawce spoczywa brzemię przejęcia tytułu wodza klanu po ojcu. Znane są już dwie sceny z filmu. Pierwszy klip to rozbudowana scena z trailera (będąca drugą sceną w filmie), przedstawiająca Czkawkę jako starszego, lecz równie nierozgarniętego jak niegdyś chłopaka, którego niezwykle cieszy każda chwila spędzona ze swoim smokiem, Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka, spadając ze swojego smoka, trafia na nowy ląd i odkrywa nieznane tereny. Druga scena wprowadza tajemniczego i egzotycznie ubranego smoczego jeźdźca, który porywa Czkawkę i wyrzuca Szczerbatka - wołającego swojego pana - na ocean. Opisy ze stron : Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 przedstawi Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, którzy będą pracować nad obroną przyszłości ludzi i smoków przed złym Drago. Astrid dołączy do sił zbrojnych u boku swojego chłopaka Czkawki i jej ziejącego magnezem smoka, Wichury, by pomóc w obaleniu Drago. : (źródło - Berk's Grapevine) Ciekawostki *Akcja będzie rozgrywać się 5 lat po historii 1-szej części. *Podtytuł filmu ma brzmieć "Sekrety Lodowej Jaskini" ("Secrets of the Ice Cave"). *Całkowicie zmieni się wygląd Smoczego Leża - stanie się ono piękną, zieloną wyspą, pełną różnych (zupełnie nowych) gatunków smoków. *Czkawka i Astrid prawdopodobnie będą parą, zaś Sączysmark i Śledzik będą zalecać się do Szpadki. *Prawdopodobnie pojawi się wiele smoków z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, takich jak Czerwona Śmierć, lecz znacznie mniejszych. *Strój Czkawki będzie mieć coś w stylu skrzydeł, używanych w razie potrzeby do latania. Nowe postaci i smoki *Snagglefang (gatunek smoka) *Wingnashers (gatunek smoka) *Hobblegrunt (gatunek smoka) *Stormcutter (gatunek smoka) *Cloudcutter (gatunek smoka) *Fogcutter (gatunek smoka) *Raincutter (gatunek smoka) *Oceanzap (gatunek smoka) *Skullcrusher (gatunek smoka) *Cloudjumper (imię smoka) *Skullcrusher (imię smoka) *Gruff (imię smoka) *Bewilderbeast (gatunek smoka) *Rumblehorn (gatunek smoka) *Valka (żona Stoika Ważkiego, tajemniczy smoczy jeździec) *Eret (imię postaci) *Drago Bludvist (imię postaci) -> zobacz więcej: Nieznane smoki z JWS 2 Mają pojawić się także następujące gatunki: *Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) *Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura i inne) *Koszmar Ponocnik (Hakokieł i inne) *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (Jot i Wym i inne) *Gronkiel (Sztukamięs i inne) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Wandersmok *Drzewokos *Gromogrzmot *Sidlarz *Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) *Szepcząca Śmierć (Szeptozgon) *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus (prawdopodobnie) Gadżety filmowe Książki Sklep amazon.com opublikował nowe wydawnictwa dla Kindle - książki dla dzieci, związane z filmem Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Jednak książki zostaną wydane dopiero 6 maja 2014 roku i, póki co, prawdopodobnie tylko w wersji anglojęzycznej. Na stronie amazon.com pojawiły się następujące pozycje: *Dragon Race! *Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story *All About The Dragons *A Tale Of Dragons *Dragon Mountain Adventure *The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 All-about-the-dragons.jpg|All About The Dragons Dragon-mountain-adventure.jpg|Dragon Mountain Adventure dragon-race.jpg|Dragon Race! toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg|Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story 500px-A-tale-of-dragons.jpg|A tale of Dragons df.jpg|The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 Zabawki -> zobacz osobny artykuł: Zabawki Pan koy 19.png|Drago Bludvist Smok.nieznany.httyd.png|Nieznany gatunek bewilder_zabawka.jpeg|Bewilderbeast astrid2.jpg|Astrid miecz.2.jpg|Dragon Blade playground.jpg|Placyk zabaw race2.jpg smoczki2.2-zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Szczerbatek, Cloudjumper, Rumblehorn i Bewilderbeast smoczki2_zabawki.jpg|Od lewej: Cloudjumper, Szczerbatek i Rumblehorn zabawki2.2.jpg zabawki2.3.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik w pułapce zabawki2.jpg|Od lewej: Czkawka, Drago Bludvist, Eret i Sączysmark The Rumblehorn.jpg|Rumblehorn Gry *''How to Train Your Dragon 2 '' Zwiastuny center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds center|441px Muzyka ze zwiastunu: *'John Powell' - Forbidden Friendship *'Audiomachine' - Beyond the Clouds *'Audiomachine' - Guardians at the Gate *'Groove Addicts' - Wings of Glory Plakaty jws2plakatpl.jpg|Plakat z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem Astrid-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat z Astrid i Wichurą Fishlegs-httyd-2.jpg|Plakat ze Śledzikiem i Sztukamięs miecz i szpadka jws2.jpg|Plakat z Mieczykiem, Szpadką oraz Jotem i Wymem Sączysmarkplakat.jpg|Plakat z Sączysmarkiem i Hakokłem promo-poster.jpeg korean-poster.jpg|Koreański plakat Jak wytresować smoka 2 PlakatJWS2.jpg tumblr_n3q4p8DNfk1rj24oqo1_400.jpg|Plakat z Valką i Cloudjumperem gobber.jpg|Plakat z Pyskaczem Linki *Strona filmu w bazie Filmweb *Oficjalna strona filmu Galeria Z pierwszego teaser - trailera dragons24.jpg httyd2.jpg maxresdefault.jpg jak_wytresowac_smoka_2.jpg jak wytresować smoka 2 (lot).JPG tu.jpg h2 2.JPG h2 5.JPG h2 6.JPG dra2.jpg f.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon.jpg H2 1.JPG H2 3.png Z oficjalnego zwiastunu JWS2Sc02.png JWS2Sc04.png t 1.JPG t 2.JPG t 3.JPG t 4.JPG t 5.JPG Nowy gatunek smoka 3 różne kolory.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 2.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg image 2.JPG image 3.JPG image 4.JPG image 5.JPG jws21.png img 1.JPG img 2.JPG img 3.JPG Jws8.png Jws6.png Jws7.png jws38.png jws40.png jws36.png jws44.png how-to-train-your-dragon-2.jpg Tumblr my1rlnNMRQ1qfolr2o1 500.gif astridwichura.png valka.png toothlessonland.png HTTYD2.png Szeeerbattttyyyy.jpg Jumper.png tooth.png tooth1.png valka1.png valka2.png 524537 487342834721714 984173065 n.png Jws39.png Drzewokosw2.jpg Inne Older_Hiccstrid.jpg Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg Valka .jpg|Valka Nastoletnia Astrid2.jpg Nastoletnia Astrid.jpg vikings_fishlegs_gallery_01.jpg vikings_snotlout_gallery_01.jpg vikings_ruffnut_gallery_04.jpg vikings_hiccup_gallery_01.jpg Epic.jpg Stoick gallery 01.jpg MiecSzpaJWS2.jpg screen HTTYD2.png tumblr_n358iaVbaw1sgbv5fo1_1280.jpg Smne 2.JPG Smne 1.jpg Smne 3.jpg JWS21.jpg Czkawka5.jpg Czkawka4.jpg CzkawkaJWS2.jpg Czkawka2.jpg Czkawka1.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao1_500.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao6_500.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao9_500.jpg Tumblr n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao7 500.jpg Ta fajna scenkaa.jpg nowy hakokiel.jpg Drago JWS2.png Materiały promocyjne humans_hero_tuffnut.jpg Vicking Fishlegs.jpg Vicking Snotlout.jpg Vicking Ruffnut.jpg Vicking Astrid.jpg Vicking Hiccup.jpg 305px-Hiccuphttyd2.jpg Fishlegs_Older.jpg|Dorosły Śledzik Dragons2.jpg how2.jpg images (13.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo2_500.jpg tumblr_n0y6nuh6tH1t4wx8uo3_400.jpg original (2).jpg original (3).jpg tumblr_n10a46IrSA1s40mk3o1_500.jpg tumblr_n125q3sDAR1qgm8ybo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n125q3sDAR1qgm8ybo10_1280.jpg Tumblr n1ru5atTqo1s5m28oo1 500.jpg Obrazki JWS2 (3).png Obrazki JWS2 (2).png Obrazki JWS2 (1).png httyd2_duze.jpg Śledzik i Sztukamies JWS2.png MiSzpJWS2.jpg InneJWS2.jpg JWS2promo.jpg Sączysmark i Hakokieł JWS2.png HTTYD2 Mapa.jpg smok.JWS2.jpg Original.png Httyd2.5.jpg Httyd2.3.jpg firstfive.jpg Valka cloudy.jpg 1926298 10152260706940020 10430216 o.png Gify httyd2_animated_gif_1.gif httyd2_animated_gif_2.gif httyd2_animated_gif_3.gif httyd2_animated_gif_4.gif httyd2_animated_gif_5.gif httyd2_animated_gif_7.gif httyd2_animated_gif_11.gif HTTYD 2.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo8_250.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo9_250.gif Tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo10_250.gif tumblr_n32q81OGyL1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qi4uiaq1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qlsBlFl1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qxsRzAI1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32r65AkRf1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n32qqgaxDv1sok0tuo1_500.gif Tumblr mwwc6qykgg1rvteuyo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwpjv4nlO1qkhczeo7 400.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo1_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo2_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo3_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo4_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo5_500.gif tumblr_n3b7gcQQYN1sok0tuo6_500.gif tumblr_n3b7wrsIfO1rsj1g6o1_400.gif Clipy thumb|center|500 px Kategoria:Filmy